


Hallow’s Eve

by Captorvating



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Happy Halloween y’all!! I did all this today, its just the reformed rems celebrating halloween on the island, theres no actual ships? you can prolly see komahina if you want! It’s what I was goin for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-13 23:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16481558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captorvating/pseuds/Captorvating
Summary: The rems of despair enjoying a nice holiday!! Happy Halloween everyone!





	Hallow’s Eve

Pumpkins littered the entire island. By the hotel, the cabins, the stores, everything. Ghosts haunting buildings and popping from bushes. The occasional zombie hand bursting from the ground.

It was needless to say, the reformed Remnants of Despair had a favorite holiday. Even though New Years is fun, nothing beats dressing up in costumes and getting candy as adults. Naegi was nice enough to send them candy and costumes for the occasion. It’s true that everyone was hesitant about it at first, this was a child’s holiday! But after a while of Naegi not getting the hint they all slowly gave in.

“You look like a toilet paper roll!”

“Oh yeah? The hell are you supposed to be, brat?”

“I’m a cat, it’s obvious dumbass!”

“You coulda just said you were a furry, you look like an eight year old.”

Hiyoko gasps and stops her foot, narrowly missing Fuyuhiko’s foot when he jumps back. The two had been bickering for the past few minutes.

“ I look like an eighth year old?! Very funny, Mr. Five Foot One!”

 

Komaeda and Hajime decided to do matching costumes. Komaeda as Dr. Frankenstein, Hajime as his monster. The fake stitches made Hajime’s arm itch a bit and Komaeda’s doctor coat was a little too long, but they made it work.

They were hanging out in the dining hall, a large pile of candy between them. Hajime grabs a kitkat. “Isn’t it a bit weird that we’re dressing up? I get that it’s Halloween and all, but we’re like, twenty two.” Komaeda shrugs and pops a green apple lollipop in his mouth.

“Our friends seem pretty happy, so why question it? This holiday always brightens and shines everyone’s hope,” he sighs dreamily, “it truly is wonderful.” Hajime smiles and rolls his eyes.

“Yeah I guess you’re making sense for once. Plus free candy is always nice.” Komaeda nods in agreement.

“Definitely.”

 

Ibuki and Akane snicker from behind a bush. They’re crouched down to stay hidden, but a certain someone didn’t get the memo.

“Please inform me of the purpose of this again.” Peko asks, standing next to the bush, very not hidden. Ibuki grins widely.

“It’s Halloween, Peko! We’re gonna scare that scaredy-cat over there!” She points to Souda, who’s standing a good thirty feet away, completely oblivious. Akane waves Peko down into the bush.

Peko didn’t plan on dressing up, she didn’t see a use for it, yet when her two energetic friends found out she’d never celebrated Halloween they had other plans. It was a little short notice, but they managed to get her a costume.

So there couched Ibuki as a mermaid, Akane as a bear, and Peko as a mix of a vampire and a fairy. Souda was in sight and the three snuck closer, closer, closer. Akane peaks from the behind the corner of one of the cabins and quickly the three run at him.

Very quickly after, a loud screech echoed the island.

 

 

Sonia and Chiaki giggle as they wave goodbye to Mahiru, having just gotten some candy from her.

“This is exhilarating!” Sonia grins. “In Novoselic we celebrate Halloween very differently! There are so many less guillotine re-enactments and fights here!” Chiaki moves one of the pikachu ears out of her face.

“Yeah, I’m not sure about those, but free candy is pretty great.” She pops a few nerd candies into her mouth. “Plus it’s a great opportunity to walk around in my pikachu onesie… I think.”

Sonia nods, twirling as they walk. Fake blood drips from her mouth and under her eyes, her hair resembles a rat’s nest, her outfit is torn in tatters.

She stops in a jump and gasps, grabbing Chiaki’s arm. “Nanami! We have participated in only half of the spirit of Halloween! We must complete the trick half!” Chiaki gives her a sleepy smile.

“Sure.”

The gamer and princess quickly continue on, discussing great tricks and jokes to pull on their friends as they go.

 

Mikan and Gundham hadn’t gone for any treats. They chose to do arts and crafts instead.

“Feast your pitiful eyes, mortal, at my creation!” Gundham turns his pumpkin around, showing off the carved face. Mikan lets out a small yelp at the face.

“I-it’s very nice! I’m sure that it will shine very brightly!” She hugs her own pumpkin close. “It definitely outshines mine…”

Gundham frowns. “It is told that the most humble person can also be the most confident, if they simply harness the power within them.” He points at her. “Mortal! Show me the dark curses you have etched into your vegetable of power!”

Mikan rubs at her arm nervously before slowly turning it for him to see. It’s a carving of a cat. It’s a bit messy, but the image gets across. Gundham hums in thought as he inspects it.

“It is clear your curse leads those in fright towards a light of safety… but your craft needs to be cleaner for the spell to work!” He slides her a new pumpkin. “Fear not, for my Four Dark Devas of Destruction shall help you fulfill this task.” Easy enough, Gundham’s four Devas emerge from his scarf and scurry to Mikan’s aid.

**Author's Note:**

> I only did a few of them bc I wanted to finish this before the day ended so sorry if your favorite wasn’t in it! My tumblr is skelekingkuzuryuu if you wanna check it out!


End file.
